


[VID] A Girl Like You

by hollywoodgrrl, ohvienna



Series: vids by ohvienna [4]
Category: Ash vs Evil Dead (TV), Battlestar Galactica (2003), Salem (TV), Spartacus Series (TV), Spartacus: Gods of the Arena, Xena: Warrior Princess
Genre: Embedded Video, F/F, Fanvids, Femslash, Gals being pals, Multi, NSFW, TGIFemslash, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-26 02:11:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13847889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hollywoodgrrl/pseuds/hollywoodgrrl, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohvienna/pseuds/ohvienna
Summary: Lucy Lawless sure does kiss a lot of girls...Take a journey through her illustrious career and see for yourself! (#NSFW)





	[VID] A Girl Like You

**Author's Note:**

> Premiering vid at TGIFemslash (2018), a multi-fandom femslash convention in Santa Ana, CA.

Subscribe on [YouTube](https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCivG3ZXQBQ6AVBuR3cFgaTA?sub_confirmation=1)


End file.
